<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only One by yellowr0se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760111">Only One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowr0se/pseuds/yellowr0se'>yellowr0se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pearl Jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slash, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowr0se/pseuds/yellowr0se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>from a request on Tumblr. this is part of my Stone/Eddie trilogy, read "After" (part 1) and "Games" (part 3) - this is part 2 :)</p><p>Eddie POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stone Gossard/Eddie Vedder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Alright so, keys. Dave, Jeff. Mike, me. Stone, Eddie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I stared at Eric like- <em>what the fuck?</em> “I thought I was rooming with Jeff again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eric looked up, frowned. “Uh, sorry man. I didn’t book this one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow, I feel good,” Stone said quietly, smirking, and Dave cracked up. <em>Fucking Abbruzzese, at least it’s not him. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I shrugged, looked away. Thinking-<em> shit.</em> We’d been on the bus all day, driving up to Switzerland from Milan. But that thing last night, in the dressing room? It was like I was still there, replaying it over and over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Me and Stone went out of that room like nothing happened, and we’d avoided each other since. I went back to the hotel, Stone went out with Eric and Mike to some jazz club. They were all late getting back on the bus the next morning. I sat at the back the whole day, headphones on, buried in my notebook. At the last rest stop, I ripped the pages out, tore them up and threw the pieces in a trash can. I guess I felt like they said too much about what was going on in my head right then: Stone, the way he was, under me on that broken couch, his long fingers in my hair, and after - <em>This is between us, OK? </em>When I’d pulled on a clean t-shirt with still-shaking hands,  he unlocked the door, looked at me a moment, then picked up his stuff and went. My sweat all over him, my fingerprint bruises on his arms, probably. I knew he’d be able to act like nothing fucking happened, he was like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Switzerland hotel was some grandma-looking deal in this little city, Eric said we were somewhere near Germany. It was only five and already everything around the hotel was closing up for the night. Next was England, and none of us really knew why we came up here, who the hell would want to see us play in this town.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s meet back here for sound check in a half hour, OK?”Eric said, passing out keys. Stone went over to the elevator and pressed the third floor button. When the doors opened, I realised it was the tiniest fucking elevator in existence. You could fit two people with bags in, max. Stone looked at me, then immediately at Jeff. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Third floor?”he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, no- I’m on the fifth,”Jeff said. “You guys go ahead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I mean I didn’t know how to act as me and Stone squeezed into that little elevator, almost touching but not, I hadn’t been that close to him since I was getting him off last night. Nope, I wasn’t gonna think about that right now. Stone pressed the close-doors button a few times then they jolted to life, closing so slow. He shook his head, biting his lip. I was trying not to look but the whole fucking elevator was walled with dirty mirror glass. I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. He was so close I could smell him, it was a good smell, I don’t know what. Just him. The doors were closed but the elevator didn’t move for a very long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck,”Stone said quietly, pressing the 3 button again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, don’t break it, man,”i said, when he pressed it too hard and fast. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kind of scoffed, ignored me and kept pressing it. That pissed me off and I pushed his hand away, he pulled it back like I had some kind of flesh eating virus. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’ll work, it’s just slow,” I said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I caught myself in the mirror and I feel like I looked nervous. This was awkward as shit. Was I gonna be stuck in a broken down elevator with Stone for the rest of the tour? Still nothing happened. I gently pressed the 3 button, holding it in, then the thing creaked to life, started to move upwards, so slowly. I shoved my hands back in my pockets and stared at the floor. Stone saw and kind of smirked and shook his head, which pissed me off too. I guess he forgot he came in my mouth like not even 24 hours ago. Fuck this, I wasn’t gonna be some kind of joke to him when he was the one who started it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When we got to the 3rd floor the doors opened so slow but I was getting out of there before they even opened all the way, going ahead to find the room. 333: my mom would say that meant my angels were with me. Which, sure - except when I’d finally gotten the door open with the rusty turn-key, we stood there and realised there was only one goddamn bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus,” Stone said. He laughed that stupid laugh he got when he was nervous, or like, high. It went right through me. I shook my head, thinking -<em>is this happening?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna call the front desk,”I said, dropping my bag on the floor and picking up the old plastic phone. Stone stood there watching me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, this sucks,”he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It fucking sucks,”I said. I didn’t dial any numbers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They don’t have any more beds in Switzerland? They have like, a national bed shortage?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I rolled my eyes. Stared at the keypad with the numbers. Dial 111 for REZEPTION. “I’ll just tell them when we go back down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. OK.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I put the phone down, put my bag on the bed. “If they don’t have another room, this is my bed though.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then I realised Stone already threw his scarf on it. I stared at him. He grinned, I just went and picked up the scarf, tossed it on the chair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m the frontman, so- I get the bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I saw him open his mouth, exhale a little, like- he <em>really </em>didn’t like that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, really,”he said, crossing his arms tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, them’s the rules.” I opened my bag and pulled out some of my shit, half empty cans of deodorant, balled up tshirts, random notes. “That floor looks pretty good though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed past me to the phone, picked it up. “I’m calling down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax, man. We’ll deal with it later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get your shit off my bed then,”he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought we were getting another room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yeah.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was near me again, the room was small and we were both in the same corner by the nightstand. I found what I was looking for, the ointment I was gonna use on my scratches from the show last night. Fucking Milan, that crowd, I thought they were gonna eat me alive when I got in there and Stone was so mad about it: <em>Get your shit together. </em>Who the fuck was he to say something like that to me? But then he fucking kissed me. And I didn’t mind at all. I’d have had him on that couch all night, if we didn’t have a bus to get on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And now, we were alone in a room with one bed, so - what now?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I gotta, um - I’ll see you downstairs,”I said, picking up the tube of ointment and going past him into the little bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. It smelled a little like bleach and cheap air freshener, the noise of the vent could drive you crazy. When I turned on the hot tap it ran cold. I took off my t-shirt and put some ointment on the deep scratches on my shoulders and sides. Something made me think how it felt when his calloused fingertips ran over them last night, they were still raw and stinging - but it was just that touch, man. It was him, touching me. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I heard Stone was the other side of the door. “Ed, you gonna be in the bathroom this whole time?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” I put the cap back on the tube, washed my hands in the freezing water til they ached. I didn’t wanna go back out there til I figured out what to do with this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck,</em> Stone!”i said, louder and more irritated than I meant to. “Can you like, go and see Jeff or something? Use the fucking bathroom in the lobby, or-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, that’s kind of insane, so. No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't gonna let up. I paced myself then unlocked the door. Stone was standing there. He’d taken his jacket and hat off, he was just in a thin black t-shirt, his hair was hanging in matted waves, I guess he hadn’t washed it in a while. I wondered if he’d showered, if he still smelled of me. He was staring at me, at my body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s the fucking fire, jeez,”I said, moving to go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He put his hand gently on the chest, stopping me, I pushed against it - but when I looked up at him, it just got me. That thing between us. Suddenly noticed how hard my heart was beating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was how it started last night, when he got in that space and kissed me and then it was like - <em>on. </em>Like we both got let out of the gate or something - and just like now, we didn’t have enough time. We had somewhere else to be. We looked at each other a second. His hand on my chest, not moving. It had to be me, this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So I kissed him, pulled him in to me by the hair. His body shoved me against the bathroom door, he kissed me back hard. He moved his hand up to my neck, the other hand held me there. I was undoing his belt, fumbling as our tongues clashed. He was hard. I roughly shoved my hand in his jeans, felt him break away and gasp against my neck. I reached for the waistband of his boxers and he pulled my wrist away to stop me. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, not now,”he breathed, gripping too hard, kissing me again. “Not right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Eric said a half hour. If we didn’t show, he’d come up here for us. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want this, Stone,”I said, looking at his face. I couldn’t help smirking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He half laughed, half gasped. “You have your hand on my dick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I pulled my hand out of his grip, disengaged. “I’ll see you down there.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But his hands were braced on the door either side of me and he wasn’t moving. I stared at him, trying to be calm. His eyes a darker green. Both of us breathing hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t tell anyone about last night, right?” he said, looking at my lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I just shrugged. He frowned and I pushed past him, went back into the room and pulled on a clean tshirt. I guess I thought he might follow me but he didn't, he closed the bathroom door. I grabbed the stuff I needed then shoved my keys in my pocket and went out. I took the stairs down, trying to calm down, lose the hard-on. I thought about going to the front desk to change rooms then I was like - <em>Stone can deal with it.</em> I sat with Mikey and drank shitty lobby coffee waiting for the other guys. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The show that night could’ve been terrible. We got there and there was not even half a stage. Enough room for a few chairs. Someone - Jeff? - said we should try an acoustic set. We were shitting ourselves about it, but - <em>damn.</em>It worked. You could feel the electricity in that room. We were all looking at each other like, wow, we can do this. I was singing, I didn’t need to climb the fucking lights or hurt myself, I could really just <em>sing, </em>that night. That was a big moment for us. For me. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I looked at Stone next to me one time, bent over a borrowed acoustic, he shot a smile at me then looked away, shaking his head a little, and I knew. Like, I <em>knew.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After, everyone was so pumped, kids wanting to drink with us, Mike and Dave downing beers the minute we got off stage. I just wanted to leave. All I could think about was being back in that little room with Stone and locking the fucking door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m pretty tired, so,”Stone was saying to Eric. Getting his stuff. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, me too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK. Um, you guys ever thought about MTV? I mean, Unplugged? Because that really worked,”Eric said, as we gave him back our laminates. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Me and Stone both kind of laughed like, <em>sure. MTV Unplugged. </em>We were playing some little beer hall in Switzerland with a stage too small for a drum kit and and he was talking about MTV Unplugged. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, we split, walked back to the hotel. Somehow it wasn’t too weird. We talked about the show, only about the show. We both thought it was great, we both had ideas, things we’d do different next time. I didn’t agree with him on a lot of it, but we’d work that out later. Like I said before - the music was never our problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When we got back to the hotel we got in the elevator, and as the doors creaked closed I realised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you, uh - did we get a new room?”I said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stone shrugged, pressing the 3 button. “I thought you talked to them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I thought-“ <em>Ah, fuck it, </em>and I kissed him, right there in the elevator. I held his face in my hands, kissed him like there was no doubt what was gonna happen next. I didn’t want that question mark over it, we had to take what we could get. He groaned softly into my mouth,  pulled me closer by the t-shirt. The elevator pinged at floor 3, we broke apart quickly. All I could taste or think about was him, man, I was so ready for this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When we got in the door I slammed it shut. It was dark, our hands all over each other. We made it to the bed and I pushed Stone onto his back, held his wrists down. I brushed my lips against him, felt him catch them with his and our tongues sliding together, that need running through me like lightning as I felt him, so hard through his jeans. He easily got out of my grip, then his hands were tugging at my t-shirt and I pulled it off, felt his mouth on my chest and his hair against my skin in that darkness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stone pushed me off him onto my back, I didn’t try too hard to resist it. He roughly pulled my hair to the side and kissed my neck, biting. I couldn’t control a moan, then his mouth was on mine again. At this point it was fucking painful how much I wanted him. I pushed him down. But I don’t think Stoney liked that, me telling him what to do. He pinned me down again, we looked at each other. His eyes were bright, I could see the perfect outline of his face, a couple inches away from me. I could feel his dick pressing into mine, rock hard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”I said softly. And then we both kind of laughed, because - <em>well.</em> I didn’t move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stone’s grip on my wrists relaxed and I slid my hands down over his sides, pulled at the hem of his shirt, he pulled it off then I reached between us and undid his jeans, pushed him off of me and reached both hands inside his boxers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closed his eyes, breathed, “Shit,” as I squeezed his balls while stroking him, slow. I leaned in and kissed his chest, sucking his salty skin, licked a trail down to his hip bones, working him all the time. I had him on his back now. I didn’t want him come yet. I was fucking in control of the situation. So when he tried to push my mouth onto him I stopped touching him, felt his body convulse with frustration. I teased the head of his dick with my tongue, not using my hands anymore. He groaned, it got me even harder, his long fingers gripping the sheets so hard, trying to control himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I pulled off my jeans, threw them on the floor. Stone sat up and did the same, pulled me into him, kissing my shoulders and chest, then pushed me face down on the bed. He shoved my hair to the side, kissed the back of my neck, then I felt his tongue trail down my spine, all the way to the small of my back, holding me down under his body. I felt his dick press against me through our boxers as he came back up, kissing the scratches on my back, then my neck again, his hips grinding into me. My dick pressed into the bed under him, the friction killing me. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled my head back by a handful of my hair to kiss me. I was on fire, aching. I guess we didn’t know what we were doing. Not like we were prepared for this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you wanna do?”Stone whispered, biting my earlobe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I shook my head because I didn’t have the words. Let Stone figure it out, what he started. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When I didn’t reply he kind of laughed, his breath hot on my neck, I felt him slide my boxers down, his hands gripping the backs of my legs, sliding up to my ass. His tongue trailing down my back again, and lower, as his hands spread me open. I groaned into the sheet as he licked me, his hand roughly reaching under to grip my dick as he did, edging me with his stroking tongue and the friction of his rough fingertips against the head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was out of my mind, my whole body trembling. He had me so close. Then he stopped - and I was kind of aware of him pulling his boxers down, then slowly rubbing his dick between my ass cheeks, the sound of his moans and gasps as I pushed into it, my face in the pillow, grinding myself into the sheets, out of my fucking mind. He came all over my back, I felt the warm spill on my skin and his hips bucking before he collapsed onto me, his cum mingling between our bodies, gasping into my shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flipped me back over; the way he pulled my body around like it was nothing, I liked that. He took my dick in his mouth and jerked me into it until my mind went blank, my body tensed, and I was coming too, hard - feeling like I did last night, that whole-body release. Stone took it all, then stayed there between my legs, gasping, pressing open-mouth kisses inside my leg. I was shaking, totally done. I pulled him up to me and we looked at each other again, he shook his head, kind of smiling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When we kissed again it was softer, even kind of gentle. Our bodies covered in sweat, my back sticking to the sheets with his come, our hair damp and tangled. Then he rolled off of me and stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath. I looked at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, so I guess one bed is gonna be fine,”he said, to the ceiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I cracked up. “This some grand plan of yours, Gossard?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope,”he said, still smiling. He looked at me, so damn pretty, and I touched his lips, rubbed my thumb over them. He let me. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, so,” I said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t wanna like, talk about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The feel of his fingertips running over my body, that was so goddamn hot - just like the way he always wanted to be in control, right up to the point when he didn’t - when I’d get him under me and do things to make him weak, the sound of him saying, “Ed, fuck yes, don’t stop”, that needy look in his eyes when I teased him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The night went on, at some point it was like we melded into one, like it was just our mouths and hands and bodies and that little room, that one bed, til we were both so fucking wiped out all we could do was lie, breathless and sticky, legs tangled, overheated and dizzy with exhaustion. That felt comforting, too - because the road is fucking lonely. And if nothing else existed except us, we could be that for each other. That closeness, somehow a way for us to work out all the shit we’d built up for a year and a half now. Least, that’s how it felt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Stone fell asleep I watched him for a while, didn’t want to move. Then I pressed against his back and fell asleep too, for a couple restless hours until the hotel wake up call screamed into the semi darkness. I picked it up and put it back down. Sat up slowly, stretching, my body aching and dead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stone was blinking awake, he stretched his long body, rubbing his face. “Jesus,”he said, “What time is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Six.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat up, swung his legs off the bed. I watched his fingers snag in his tangled hair, tried not to look at his body. He was hard again. Under the sheets, so was I. I thought - <em>I’m not gonna ask for it</em>. I pulled the sheet off me and lay there. He turned away and I watched him cross the room to the bathroom, open the door. He looked back at me and I swear I saw him bite his lip. He hesitated like he was gonna come back. But what were we gonna do? We had to fly to London in three hours. He went into the bathroom and shut the door, then I heard the noise of the shower. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I reached down and gripped myself, lightly stroking, thinking about his pretty mouth around my dick last night, how he shuddered and gasped when my fingertips teased his hole. I knew he was probably jerking off in the shower right now, thinking about it. I knew this wasn’t gonna be the last time for us. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Stone got out of the bathroom I went in, showered him off me. I put more ointment on my scratches, went out in a towel. Stone was already gone. Down at breakfast over packaged pastries and strong coffee we all talked about the acoustic set and about the England tour. Normal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stone didn’t blink when he was like, “So, um, Ed, that way you vocalised more at the end of Black. I think it sounded pretty good.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And I was totally cool, like- “Yeah, it felt good. I think I’m gonna do more on that.” Normal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eric poured me some more coffee, I’d drunk my first cup like a shot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thought you’d be up and at ‘em,”Eric said. “You guys turned in like, before midnight.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And me and Stone both just shrugged, nodded. I stared at my coffee, tried not to think.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah it’s weird,”I said. “I’ll sleep on the plane.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>